Leading to Darkness
by EpicNinjaSushi
Summary: After being hit with Scarecrow's new gas, strange things start to happen to Robin. Besides thoughts of him injuring his friends, what else will happen to the little bird? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**An idea I've had for a while...**

**Prepare yourself, and sorry it's so short. =(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"K- KF? Arty? Miss M? Aqualad? Supes? ANYONE?" This was so not asterous. How? How could he be alone here, still have his belt, cape, mask, and communicator, and be all alone. He let it wash over him,and he shuddered. All alone.<p>

"Might as well look around..." He said, fidgeting with his mask. He analyzed his surroundings, he was in...a jail cell? No problem. But why would he be in jail? He could escape, but he needed to know why the heck he was here.

"_No, it's just a dirty trick." _He thought, try to comfort himself. But who could have trapped him? None of is friends, for sure. He strained his memory to know what had happened...

_On the border of Gotham, Young Justice was fighting Scarecrow. Had said he plenty of Fear Gas to go around, and that no one should worry. But other than fight, that was all they could do. Worry. No, they couldn't even do that. They had to stay focused, avoid the gas, whatever it did. They were getting closer and closer to Gotham. Robin's city. The most dangerous. The worst of the worst, with the most villains. He didn't need his friends getting hurt._

"_Everyone, go! Bats and I can handle it!" He shouted._

"_But, Robin, are you sure he will come soon? We are a team, and we must fight together until the end._

"_No." The Boy Wonder said. "This is my city, and I don't want anything bed to happen to you guys. Besides, it would NOT be whelming if any of you got hurt."_

"_Since when? Your just a kid." Wally said. He wasn't usually like this, he must've had a small lunch, or something. Then, Scarecrow broke the conversation._

"_He's right you know, kids. This is my, excuse me, _our _city, and I will kill you if any of you try to wreck it. Understand?"_

"_ARRRRRRRGH!" An epic battle cry came from Superboy. Scarecrow was startled,and aimed a gas bomb at him._

"_No!" Robin cried, and leaped out as gracefully as a ballerina to push him out of the way. unfortunately, as he shouted, he inhaled the fear toxin, and broke into a coughing fit soon after._

"_Oh," Scarecrow chuckled. I added knockout gas to the bombs. Good luck without your little bird!' He chucked another at M' Gann, who dodged it just in time._

"_Rob!" Wally shouted. "Stupid kid."_

"_Robin was on his knees now, still coughing. He would've brought the antitoxin,, but Black Canary said it was just a group of minor criminals near Gotham. Screw that. The world around Robin was getting fuzzy, and he had just enough time to throw one last Birdirang at Scarecrow and knock him over, before his world faded to black._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what didja think?<strong>

**Robin: You killed me?**

**Me: No, just knocked you out. You're cool. For now. *Evil laughter***

**Robin: Are you a villain or something?**

**Me: No, I'm more like a criminally insane hero, which *-censored for spoiling-***

**Robin: Holy shittaki mushrooms at Wendy's? You're gonna do that?**

**Me: Yep! Oh, I gotta go. Review if y'all want. Again, sorry it was so short!**


	2. Realizations

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating! First I was just lazy, then, I got Writers' block, then, I wrote it, and my computer BROKE, so I had to re-write, and halfway through, I realized it was REALLY sucky, so I had to re-re-write. Yeah... not fun. Oh, well, enough about me, how are you, dearies?**

**I own no YJ.**

* * *

><p>And so, that was it. Just like that, he was trapped in this sucky little cell, because he wanted to save his friend. He shouldn't have done that.<p>

Superboy should be here now, attempting to break out, making himself look stupid. Dick should have saved himself, been a hero, showed the team he could be in charge. Showed Batman he was better than Kaldur.

His mind strayed to thoughts of revenge, in such a sudden way he didn't even know how. He saw Conner unconscious on the floor, Aqualad passed out from dehydration, and the team staring in shock as he stood next to him, laughing his head off like the Joker might.

He shook his head. Where the heck did that thought even come from? It couldn't have been triggered by the gas... Or could it have? Before Scarecrow was, well, Scarecrow, he was a genius scientist. He still was, just really insane.

He ignored his worries and thought about getting out of here. The steel door was to thick for him to cut or blow up with anything, but he might have better luck with the walls. He punched one to test. Surprisingly, he managed to make a good dent. Ha ha to his captor for using cheap plaster instead of durable materials, like steel, or even Kryptonite.

Another odd thought popped into Richard's head. Superboy was lying on the floor, right next to him, shaking from the deadly rock surrounding him. And, in that thought, Robin was smiling ear-to-ear. He realized he was smiling in reality, too.

He quickly pushed his lips into a straight line. _"That was weird." _He thought to himself_. "Why would I take pleasure in hurting Superboy?" _He made a mental note to grab a sample of Scarecrow's gas while he was escaping, so he and Batman could test it for symptoms and such. And find a cure, which he would need.

He stood up from his spot against the wall. Or, tried to. There was a chain around his foot, anchoring him to the room, connected to the floor.

"Not asterous." He muttered under his breath. He examined his apparently trapped ankle. The metal was really thick, and the only way of opening it properly would be with a key. Robin, however, fished around his utility belt pockets to find his little lock-pick thing. He didn't use this much, seeing as most villains had gone all high tech and such, and he could just hack into whatever trap they'd set, but most people wouldn't call a man who runs around in farm clothes and a canvas bag over his head high-tech, and neither would he.

He slid his device into the key-hole, and pushed a few various buttons located on the handle. the chain popped off, and Dick bent over to rub his sore ankle. He stood up, and stretched easily into a bridge, pushing himself back into a perfect handstand, and then lifting off from his arms into a flip-kick. He made a small hole where his dent had been. Behind it was... concrete.

Dick sighed and paced around the small room. It was painted grey on the walls and the ceiling, and the floor was a dirtied concrete. There was nothing else, except for a cheap lamp dangling from a chain that looked as though it would fizzle out any moment now. The "cell" was about five meters wide by seven meters long, and ceiling was eleven feet up, more than twice as tall as Dick. The lamp hung about one-quarter of the way down.

Thought's raced through Robin's head, _if _he did happen t escape before something really bad happened, where the hack was he? He could be in space, for all he knew. He brought up his holographic computer. "Location Unknown." It said, in the light blue text. Dick sighed, and slouched up against the wall.

**Meanwhile, at Mount. Justice's Kitchen...**

"Batman's pissed." Wally said, out of nowhere. He reached for a handful of pretzels from the bowl next to him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Wally replied bitterly, through a mouthful of food.

"Team," Kaldur said roughly. "We do not have time for being childish. The Batman has asked that we devise a plan to retrieive Robin, wherever he may be."

Conner slammed his fist against the counter, resulting in a large crack webbing down the middle. "How are he supposed to find him if we don't know where he is?" He said, rather angrily.

M'gann looked sorrowfully at the crack, and then answered. "We could try to make contact with him." She suggested.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, Megalish, but don't you think he may have done that already?" Wally asked the martian.

M'gann's green cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"There is no need to apologize, M'gann." Kaldur soothed. "We may call, in case he has forgotten. I'm sure we all want to double-check." He finished his sentence with a glare in Wally's direction. Wally looked at the pretzel bowl with a great concentration, to hide his apparent blush.

Kaldur took out his communicator, and pressed a button on the side. "Aqualad to Robin, do you copy? Repeat: Robin, do you copy?"

* * *

><p>Robin was jolted out of his thoughts. His communicator buzzed out a scratchy message.<p>

"Lad to Rob- copy? Re- you copy?" Dick's eyes widened behind his domino mask as he realized who it was amidst the static.

"Aqualad?" He said into the device now in his palm. "Yeah, I copy. Listen, I'm gonna make this quick, because I have crappy signal here- wherever I am. The gas is already affecting my brain. Use the radio signal to find where I am. Good Luck. Over."

After hearing this, Kaldur pressed another button on his communicator to find the location of his last caller. A map showed up on the small screen, indicating Robin was somewhere in East Gotham. He zoomed in. He now saw Robin was being held where the large field of warehouses were.

Wally, who had been looking over his leader's shoulder the whole time, jumped up from excitement. "You guys! He's in one of the East Gotham warehouses! Let's go!"

"Kid, we do not even know if Batman approves of this mission yet! We must inform him of our findings, and then we shall set off. " Kaldur said.

* * *

><p>"Coordinates received." M'gann quipped, adjusting her bioship's settings. They sped off, trees and birds passing them in milliseconds. It wasn't long before the could see the night skyline of Gotham in the distance.<p>

As they approached the loading dicks, M'gann put the bioship in camouflage, and advised everyone else t do the same.

Wally happily poked himself in the chest, and watchd as his uniform turned black. "I'm never going to get tired of that." He said with a smirk.

The rest of the team ignored his comment as they did they same, with the exceptions of Superboy and Artemis.

Miss Martian open up the floor of the ship, and the tea jumped out, landing on the grey asphalt.

"Right then." Conner said. "Let's get Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How was it?<strong>

**Robin: They didn't find me yet.**

**Me: That's really obvious.**

**Robin:That's really depressing.**

**Me: Whatever. Review? Apologies for it's shortness.**


End file.
